


Stripped Down

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha has an idea for Steve on Halloween.





	Stripped Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 prompt: stripped

“Ever been to a strip club?” Natasha asked Steve. 

“No. Should I have?” 

“I thought if you were interested, I could demonstrate for you. It’ll be your Halloween treat.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Y-you?”

She grinned at him, a predatory grin at that. 

“I did an undercover stint for Fury as a stripper once.”

“You did?” Steve couldn’t envision Natasha dancing around a pole or why SHIELD would have needed her to. 

She nodded and put some music on her phone, traditional stripper music. Steve blushed a deep red as his friend began to strip. He thought about not looking at her, but every bit of creamy skin she uncovered entranced him more and more. Soon she was stripped down to a tiny scrap of black lacy panty and a bra to match. 

“You don’t have to do any more,” Steve choked out as she pulled her bra straps down and freed her arms. 

“But I do,” she purred as she danced closer to him, removing her bra and throwing it behind her. “Otherwise, how am I going to give you a proper lap dance?” 

Steve had no answer for her and couldn’t have spoken if he’d had one.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
